


Playthings

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah spends an evening in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "Reunion" and "Rededication."

Lilah isn't in the habit of drinking brandy alone in her living room with the lights off. It seems desperate and common, two things she doesn't think of herself as being.

Her last evening out, however, ended with her being unconscious under two dead coworkers, with a broken arm to boot, so she thinks her reluctance to go out and have a drink is understandable.

When the doorbell rings, she half-hopes it's the cute Pizza Hut guy, delivering a pizza to her apartment "by accident," instead of to the apartment below hers. She's been craving a taste of pizza. Or maybe a taste of the pizza delivery guy.

Instead of Jason and a pepperoni special, however, it's Darla and Drusilla, grinning toothily as the door swings open.

Lilah freezes, halfway to posing seductively in the doorway, though she's carefully inside the frame of the door.

*

_She can hear screams echoing in the small, locked room, and everything smells like wine, blood, and piss._

*

"Hello, Lilah," Darla purrs, and Lilah realizes her hands are trembling. "I have a proposition for you."

"Interesting." Lilah crosses her arms.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Drusilla asks. "Offer us tea? It is polite, you know." Her eyes gleam under the fluorescent lights.

Lilah hesitates, and Darla sneers. "If we had wanted to kill you, we could have done it then."

*

_Meyers is crying as Darla stalks up to him, her eyes flashing yellow and her mouth smeared red, as if her lipstick has been smudged after an extended make-out session. He clutches at Lilah's hand like a child, and she stares at him, his face smeared with tears and snot. She shakes his hand off in disgust, a second before Darla snaps his neck._

*

"I know that," Lilah snits. "I'm also not an idiot. Why should I let you in?"

Darla rolls her eyes, then slings an arm around Drusilla, shoves her hand under the waistaband of Drusilla's leather pants. Drusilla gasps, then squeals, and it echoes down the hallway.

Darla smirks. "I'm sure your neighbors will thank you for the show."

Lilah sighs and stands aside. "Come in." They do, though Drusilla pouts at the neglect.

"You mentioned a proposition?" Lilah flicks on the lights, not wanting to give up any advantage she might have. "Talk."

Darla's scanning the room, ignoring Lilah's demand as she runs a hand over the frame of an empty mirror. Drusilla waltzes across the room, swaying into a slow striptease, as if under hardening amber. "There's wonderful plans," Drusilla sings, shedding leather and satin like a viper. "For fire and rain, and pretty ladies crawling with worms."

"Really?" Lilah quirks an eyebrow, eyes the now-nude vampire. "Sounds charming."

"Except for the worms, yes," Darla interrupts, and she smiles as Drusilla wraps her arms around her, licks the rim of her ear. "But for now, I just need information about Los Angeles."

"You can buy a map at any gas station," Lilah answers, perching on a chair and crossing her legs.

Drusilla eases Darla's jacket off, starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"I need details on the demons in the city, where the important vampires gather. You know," Darla explains. "I need manpower."

Drusilla unclasps Darla's bra, cups her breasts in her hands. "Drusilla," Darla says, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I'm trying to work."

"You can work." Drusilla stamps her foot. "I want to play."

Darla rolls her eyes again, looks at Lilah. "You don't mind, do you?" It isn't a question.

Lilah gestures expansively. "Go right ahead." She settles back in her chair. "Don't let me stop you."

Darla smirks prettily as she pushes her skirt off, then she settles on the sofa opposite Lilah, her legs spread wide, a strip of black lace her only covering. Drusilla claps, then hops, kneeling between Darla's legs, her ass in the air.

Lilah tries not to enjoy the view.

*

_Holland's body twists as it falls to the floor, and the woman next to Lilah--a transfer from Accounting--won't stop screaming. Lilah's feeling a bit nerve-wracked herself, but the whine is getting on her nerves. She slaps the woman, mutters thankfully when she dissolves into sobs, and watches as the two vampires embrace over Holland's body for a minute, tongues flickering over razor-sharp teeth, and Drusilla looping a leg around Darla's hips. Trent from PR tries to rush at them, catch them off guard, and they break the kiss and snare him. They drink from him together, and Lilah thinks it's the most erotic thing she's seen in a while, but Wendy from Accounting has started screaming again._

*

Darla arches lazily on the sofa as Drusilla urges her panties down her legs. "Wolfram and Hart has been very helpful in providing what I needed in the past, and I don't want that relationship to change."

Drusilla takes Darla's ankle in hand, eyes her foot, still encased in a red stilleto pump. She runs her tongue delicately over the leather, starting at the toe, then licks a trail up Darla's leg until she's back where she started.

"Do you want to sign a new contract?" Lilah asks. The muscles in her thighs tighten, and she wishes she hadn't worn stockings that day. They rub against her skin like sandpaper. "We'd have to meet in the office, then, to go over the paperwork."

Drusilla's head is buried between Darla's thighs, but Darla smiles as if she's ordering a bottle of wine. "I don't want a contract yet." Her hips buck up, and Drusilla's giggle is smothered by flesh. "I do want you to provide us with a little information."

Lilah bites her lip, tastes the wax of Chanel's finest. "What do I get out of the deal?"

Darla leers, and Lilah's reminded of documents she's seen about Aurelian vampires and thrall. She wishes she'd paid more attention at that briefing. Lilah knows she can tell how damp her panties are.

"You must be uncomfortable in that suit, Lilah." Darla trails a hand over her breasts. "Take it off."

Lilah nods automatically and stands, shrugging her jacket off, then her slacks. She pulls the silk shell over her head under Darla's approving gaze, but when she starts to unfasten her garter belt, Darla stops her.

"Leave that on."

Hands shaking, Lilah yanks her underwear off, then sits back on her chair, clad only in a garter belt and black stockings.

Darla pushes Drusilla's head away, then twists and lies down on the sofa, pulling Drusilla's body over her, her knees falling open, and Drusilla's head dipping between her legs again. Before Drusilla's hips descend to her mouth, Darla turns her head and catches Lilah's attention again.

"Fair trade, Lilah?"

A gusty exhale of breath is Lilah's answer, and her right hand, slipping between her legs. She watches the two vampires lick and suck at each other, and wonders how to word their contract in the morning.


End file.
